


Funnel of Love

by BirdOfHermes



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of "Love Hurts" from Side Jobs. What if Harry and Murphy hadn't noticed they got whammied until it was a bit too late while in the Tunnel of Terror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first time I have ever, ever, EVER posted smut. I am terrified. Utterly terrified. So, please, if this is terrible, tell me in the comments below and I'll either edit it or remove the story entirely. I'm giving this a try because I want to someday be able to write credible hot sex scenes, and Harry and Murphy have TONS of heat, so they were the natural choice for my first ever smutfic. 
> 
> The only warning I'll issue is that you could potentially see this as "sex under the influence" but I assure you it's 100% consensual.

  
_"I tried and I tried to run and hide_  
_I even tried to run away_  
_You just can’t run from the funnel of love_  
_It’s bound to get you someday…”_

_-Funnel of Love by Wanda Jackson_

Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy were no strangers to things that went bump in the night, human or otherwise, so it barely fazed them that they were chasing a suspect through an amusement park ride. Weird, yes, but it was still vaguely familiar territory. As always, Murphy took the lead while Harry hovered behind her with his eyes sharp, shield bracelet raised to provide better light after they’d hopped out of the car. They stopped at the animatronic stages and searched for signs of the suspect, quick, efficient, in sync, but the trail had gone cold for the moment.

“Dammit,” Murphy growled, lowering her gun and squinting into the tunnel that curved around before leading back out to the exit. “Anything?”

Harry shook his head. “Not that I can sense. To be fair, he probably knows the grounds better than we do and he might have had time to prepare an escape route.”

“That sounds reasonable. I hate reasonable.”

Harry snorted. “No wonder you hang out with me.”

Her lips twisted in an effort not to smile, and even in the dim lighting, Harry found the sight both distracting and fascinating. “At least you’re aware of it.”

“Of course. Couldn’t possibly be for my charming personality and debonair swagger—”

She shoved him, hard, up against the concrete wall behind them, her blue eyes narrowed, one finger to her lips as she heard voices. Harry went stock still, trying to blend in with the black satin curtain along the wall, listening. Murphy kept one hand on his chest and turned halfway, her finger on the trigger. They weren’t anywhere near the animatronics, instead tucked in a corner that wasn’t visible from the ride’s tracks.

Murphy held her breath, waiting, only to see two pre-teens giggling and kissing in the dark as they glided by on the ride, oblivious to the two of them. She let out a long breath and lowered her weapon. “False alarm.”

“Mm.”

She blinked a couple times, facing Harry. She couldn’t see him perfectly, but the flashes of light from the ride illuminated the sudden intense look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Harry said, though the roughness in his voice said otherwise. “Just…your hand.”

She glanced down and realized it was still resting against his sternum, a warm weight, and a touch he hadn’t felt in a while. “You ticklish, Dresden?”

“No,” he whispered.

Murphy’s eyes widened. Not once in their years of friendship had she ever heard that tone of voice from him. Gravelly, unnervingly calm, and yet gut-clenchingly heavy. Sure, she’d heard other men use it before around her, but not Harry. A chill trickled down her spine, coating the small of her back with cold sweat all of the sudden. She felt her breathing pick up as she noticed the increase in his heartbeat, pulsing against her palm like a hummingbird’s wings.

She licked her lips, trying to grab hold of a logical thought, but all she seemed to focus on was the heat beneath her fingers and the way his dark eyes studied her features, as if he were thinking about tracing them with his hands. She knew better. It would be stupid to let hormones call the shots, especially since they were hot on the heels of a potential threat. But somehow she didn’t care as much as she should have. Somehow the way the leather coat framed his chest made her forget about the law and the badge and focus on the tension piling itself between them.

Harry’s fingers slid across the back of her hand and kept it pressed to his chest, the others busying themselves by hooking into the belt loop of her jeans and tugging her closer. She didn’t resist as he drew her within inches of his body, leaning down to her height.

“Harry,” she murmured, her eyes closed, golden brow wrinkled slightly. “Aren’t we…supposed to be…doing something?”

“Like what?”

She ran her hand down his chest, across his abs, shivering when it made him groan in that same achingly low pitch. “Can’t remember. Shit, you feel…good. I want to…to…”

“Kiss me?” he asked, staring at her through half-lidded eyes that shot bolts of heat through her veins.

A wicked glint entered her eyes. “That too.”

She shoved her gun back in its holster, grabbed two handfuls of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Harry growled into her mouth, wrapping both arms around her, crushing her to him, slipping his tongue past her soft, soft lips. They fought each other for control, too eager, too hot, too frustrated, too aggressive to decide who would take the lead and who would follow. Murphy’s hands tore at his shoulders until his coat puddled around them, ripping up the hem of his t-shirt and sinking her nails into the hard contours of his abs. Harry ran his own hands down her spine, stopping at the swell of her backside before slowly mapping the curves hidden underneath her jeans. She arched into his touch, shoving his shirt higher, her fingertips grazing his nipples and driving another needy groan out of him.

“Fuck it,” Harry rasped, bending enough to wrap his arms around her thighs. He scooped her up off the ground and flipped their positions, pressing her into the curtain and the wall behind it, bringing her level with his mouth so he could kiss her. Murphy looped her legs around his lower stomach and dropped her hands to his belt, unbuckling it in record time. She tossed the belt aside, undid the zipper, and slipped one hand inside his jeans.

Harry collapsed against the wall, just barely managing to catch himself with one hand, as Murphy’s fingers palmed the sizeable hard-on in his pants. “ _Karrin._ ”

She shook her head slightly, shifting her legs to make it easier to touch him. “God, I’ve waited years to hear you say my name like that.”

She brushed the cloth of his boxers aside and gripped him bare in her hand, stroking slowly at first and listening to the toe-curling moans that escaped his throat. He kissed her hungrily, licking the inside of her mouth, sucking her bottom lip, his other hand halfway up her shirt, palming one of her breasts through the bra. It was too much to take at once, too many years of longing and hesitating and fearing the worst.

“Put me down,” she said, and he pulled away enough to give her an amazingly stubborn scowl.

She sent him an arch look. “I can’t get my pants off with my legs wrapped around you, Dresden.”

“Now that’s more like it,” the wizard rumbled, obeying the command.

In record time, she shimmied out of her jeans and panties, whipped a condom out of her wallet, slipped it on him, and shoved his pants to mid-thigh. He picked her up again, settling her back to the wall and his hands on either side of her shoulders, and then kissed her with a voracious hunger that made her quiver. She melted into it, losing one hand in his thick, dark hair, the other winding around his shoulder.

Then he delved inside her for the first time.

Murphy’s head tilted back until the crown touched the wall, her slightly swollen pink lips parted, and moaned deep and unrestrained.

Harry rested his forehead against the column of her throat, his voice muffled but strong. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah.”

He tilted his head, slanting his hot mouth across her delicate neck, and withdrew slowly, humming as the pleasure doused the both of them from head to toe. It took every ounce of his willpower not to slam inside her again just to hear that life-giving moan another time. Instead, he thrust in steady, careful, solid strokes, letting her sink onto his cock one inch at a time, going deeper minute by minute until at long last she could rest the curve of her bottom against his hips.

She sighed his name and began to swivel her hips each time he completed a thrust within her tight, impossibly wet sheath. Harry shuddered as the heat between them doubled, tripled, unable to resist nipping her throat every so often just to hear her cry out. Her supple thighs tightened around his waist and her breath came in quick gulps, clueing him in. He leaned his weight more into her, thrusting faster, harder, spurred on by the muted gasps of delight she elicited and the wet slap of their bare skin in the darkness. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, his shoulders, her voice strained and high with desperation.

“Harry…yes…right there…oh _God_ …”

She froze, her spine arching, as the climax surged through her like a tidal wave, spreading through every nerve ending, filling her to the brim and spilling over. Harry didn’t stop as he felt her inner walls twitching and convulsing around his cock, rolling his hips, fighting the new tightness to give her every last drop of pleasure she could feel. Murphy bucked against him, sliding down the wall enough to reach his lips, kissing him urgently as she felt him nearing his own release.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, biting his lower lip. “Come for me, Harry.”

Her words unraveled him. He slid one hand down the wall to cup her pert, round backside and pounded his way inside her soaking heat until the sweltering sensations became too much. Bliss devoured him from head to toe as he met his release, his face buried in her fragrant hair, absorbing every second of the pleasure she gave him. He couldn’t tell if it lasted seconds, minutes, or days, and couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything else but the beautiful, powerful goddess curled around him.

“God,” Harry murmured, pressing a slow, exhausted kiss to her lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

Murphy let out a tiny, hoarse little laugh. “Ditto.”

He bumped his sweat-drenched forehead to hers. “Why the hell didn’t we do that sooner?”

Murphy shrugged. “Different things. Job. Bad timing. Other parties.”

“We’re idiots. That was…amazing. Perfect. It felt…like paradise.”

She nodded, kissing him again. “Definitely.”

Harry then went very still, his eyes a little wide. Murphy frowned. “What is it?”

“Stars and stones, Murphy,” he whispered. “I…think we got whammied.”

She frowned. “What? No. No, we did this because we’ve felt this way about each other for years.”

“Yeah, but this—” He glanced down at their half-naked intertwined bodies. “—isn’t. Weren’t we doing something before? Something that made us end up in this dump?”

“I don’t know, I can’t really…it’s kind of blurry.”

“Dammit,” he swore. “Maroon. He ran in here and we chased after him and then…”

He blushed. “We got distracted. That’s not like us, Murph. Incredible sex notwithstanding.”

She suddenly seemed very young and scared in his arms. “So…are you saying what we just had isn’t real?”

He held her a little tighter, his voice gentle. “No way. That’s not what I’m saying. This is real. How we feel about each other is real. But how this happened…it’s not us. And we need to hunt this son of a bitch down for manipulating us.”

She nodded a couple times, seeming steadier. “You’re right.”

He put her down and politely turned around while she got dressed, feeling slightly guilty as he tossed the used condom into the dark river of the ride. They put themselves back together as much as possible and waited for the next car to appear, hopping in to go after Maroon.

*

“So.”

“So.”

Harry and Murphy sat inside her car, parked outside his apartment, both avoiding each other’s gaze now that the spell had been broken and the case had been solved.

“We had sex.”

Harry nodded, clearing his throat. “That we did.”

“Really, really good sex, but sex nonetheless,” Murphy elaborated, and Harry blushed in spite of himself.

“Yeah,” he muttered, fiddling with his keys. “Really goddamn good, you ask me.”

Murphy almost smiled. “What…I don’t know where this leaves us, Harry. Do you?”

He shook his head, worried that his hot dog and funnel cake was about to come back up and decorate her dashboard. And his shoes. “No. There’s so much we never talked about. Things we haven’t said to each other that we should have. Or shouldn’t have. I don’t know. This changes everything.”

She took a deep breath. “Doesn’t have to. I mean, we did get bespelled, and that could be an excuse if you wanted it to be.”

“Murph, I…goddamn it, Karrin, I don’t want it to be an excuse,” he snapped. “Yes, what happened was probably a mistake, but it doesn’t mean I never wanted it to happen. I’m crazy about you. Absolutely over the fucking moon. And I’ve kept my mouth shut because you’re important to me, more important than a one night stand or, and let’s be honest here, a twelve-day sex marathon, and because you told me you didn’t think it could work and it could destroy us if things went south. But what happened back there was real. It was me. And you. We both felt it. So if you want to tell me that you don’t want a relationship, do it because that’s how you really feel. Don’t do it because what happened back there scared you off.”

She met his fiery gaze, her features calm. “Thank you.”

Harry blinked. “Huh?”

“Thank you for being direct. I wasn’t sure if you were going to back off again, like you did when I went out with Kincaid. I’ve been wondering what we were to each other lately, and while I agree that it was probably a mistake, at least now we know this isn’t just a fling or a crush. It’s the genuine article.”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “It is.”

A broad smile swept across his lips as he stepped out of the car and leaned down, his eyes glittering in the overhead street lamp.

“So…would you like to come in for some coffee, Murph?”

She stared at him and then shut off the car, her smile bright and fearless in the dark.

“I’d love some.”

FIN


End file.
